


it ain't classy (unless you have a fake Elvis)

by alinaandalion



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinaandalion/pseuds/alinaandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Sophie wake up after a fight and find out they're married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it ain't classy (unless you have a fake Elvis)

Sophie groaned as she rolled over and squinted at the bright light streaming in through the hotel room windows. Her head pounded, and her tongue was thick in her mouth. Her eyes landed on Nate, and she remembered the fight they had last night. She glanced down. She was naked, so they either made up or had angry sex. At the moment, she was pulling a blank.

She crawled out of the bed and grabbed Nate's shirt, pulling it on and halfway buttoning it up. She padded over to the minibar and grabbed two little bottles of water, dumping them into a glass. She then located her purse where she had thrown it onto the couch, apparently along with her bra, and rummaged through it until she found the bottle of aspirin she kept in it. Swallowing four of the little pills, she glanced back at Nate.

He stirred and grimaced as he opened his eyes. She found another glass and filled it with bottled water, shaking out some aspirin into her palm. She crossed the room and handed the water and medicine to him.

"Thanks." He gulped it all down and sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

She sank onto the bed beside him; she felt like if she moved her head too fast in any direction, she would find herself kneeling over the toilet bowl.

"What the hell happened last night?"

His voice startled her, and she turned very slowly to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He held his left hand up, and it took her a moment to register that he was wearing a wedding ring. She was about to get upset when she realized she had one on as well. It wasn't technically a wedding ring; it was a cheap fake gold band that was actually a little loose on her finger.

"Well, I don't remember that," she murmured. "I assume you don't, either?"

Shaking his head, he collapsed back against his pillows. She turned her attention back to the ring on her finger.

"Good morning, sleepyheads!" Hardison called as he pushed the door open.

Nate groaned behind her, and Sophie pulled the shirt tighter around her body, fumbling to button it up further. Parker and Eliot appeared behind Hardison, and it looked like Parker was carrying a bottle of champagne.

"What the hell?" Nate managed to get out before Parker started bouncing on the bed.

"Get off," Eliot growled, swatting Parker away from Nate because he noticed that Nate hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"Do you know what happened last night?" Sophie asked as she held up her left hand for Eliot's inspection.

"Yeah, you got married." Hardison grinned and grabbed the champagne from Parker. "Congratulations!"

"We didn't get a chance to celebrate last night," Parker explained. "Nate kept trying to undress you."

Nate covered his eyes with his hands, and Sophie shook her head.

"The last thing I remember was fighting with you." She craned her neck to look at Nate. "Why would we get married?"

"Because in Vegas, a fake Elvis does the ceremony," Parker answered with a nod of her head.

Hardison popped the champagne bottle open. "Okay, let's get this party started."

"Were all of you there?" Nate mumbled past his fingers.

"Yeah. Had to keep you propped up for the ceremony," Eliot said, grinning.

"If we were both that drunk, why did you let us get married?" Sophie asked.

Eliot raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what you're like when you're drunk? You were pretty determined."

"We actually kind of found you at the altar," Hardison put in as he handed a glass of champagne to her. "Now, a toast!"

Nate waved his arms through the air. "No. Everyone, out. Sophie and I need to talk."

"But, we wanted to celebrate with you," Parker complained.

"Come on, darling, we'll do that later." Eliot grabbed her arm and started steering her and Hardison out the door. "We're going to go get some breakfast. You two work your shit out."

"Yeah." The door closed, and Sophie closed her eyes. "We'll do that."

"So, I guess we're married." Nate sighed and looked at her.

"Should our next stop be a lawyer?"

He shrugged. "Do you want it to be?"

"I don't know. I'm still processing the whole idea." She shoved her hair behind her ears and tapped her fingers on his sheet-covered leg. "I just…I don't know, Nate."

"We don't…have to get an annulment," he said hesitantly.

"Are you saying you want to stay married?"

He reached for her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "I was just thinking, that, well, we were fighting last night. The last thing I remember is drinking my way through the minibar after you stormed out."

"You're not making a very convincing argument here," she murmured, running her fingers through his curls.

"I just feel that if, well, if we still got married after that, after everything we've been through, really, maybe it's not such a bad thing."

She pursed her lips and thought about it for a moment. "I think we decided marriage was a good idea because we were very, very drunk."

He frowned. "Maybe I don't mind the idea, Soph."

She smoothed her fingers along the furrows of his brow and let her mind drift. Waking up every day beside him, counting on him to be there for her, being able to claim him as _hers_ …it didn't sound all that bad.

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. "Maybe I don't mind, either."

He kissed her then, pushing her back against the bed as his hands started unfastening the buttons of her shirt.

"I want a different ring, though," she said, gasping when his lips landed on her neck.

"Of course." He traced his fingers down her sides.

"And, I want to actually remember getting married."

He spread light kisses along her collarbone. "Will the Elvis downstairs do?"

"I suppose."


End file.
